smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox and the Weasel
"The Fox And The Weasel" is a story by MarioFan2009 made in January 2019. It starts off a fox named George and a weasel named Snooki and they are looking for a home after coming from the west of Florida. However, they cause a lot of trouble in the house... Script NOTICE: This story may have swearing some violence. It starts off with the dark neighbourhood because it is night time. Two mysterious animal-like figures are seen moving around the distance. They go over a fence and find themselves in the trash. They pop up to reveal a fox and a weasel. Weasel: Uh uh George. Where are we going George I am very hungry! George: Quite Snooki! We are about to enter somewhere we don't know! Hopefully we can find something to eat. Snooki: Oh boy! I want gravy, mustard, sausages, chicken, everything I can imagine! George: Yeah yeah whatever... we need to hurry up though. Snooki: Ok! They go around a corner to find a door in place. George: Hey Snooki! Come here! Snooki: Yeah George? George: I found an entrance! Hopefully we can get inside or something! Snooki: Noice! Can't wait! They silently open the door to no one seen inside. George: They could be asleep. Lets take a small hit! Snooki: Alright! They sneak around corners. Snooki accidently bumps into a lamp and it breaks. Mario hears the noise and wakes up. Mario: Wha wh--- What was that?! Huh, must have been a bad dream or something... (He goes back to sleep) It cuts back downstairs. George: Snooki you fucking idiot! You almost woke up the whole entire house!! Snooki: Well soorrry! George: Ugh! Whatever! They continue to walk around corners and find nothing. George peeks his head under a table. George: Hmmm... He gets up and a chair is on his back. George: Goodness... why do I feel so heavy? The chair is then about to fall. George: OHHHH SHIT!!! He quickly puts his body against the chair crushing half of his body. George: (Grunts) Sno--- Snooki, wait right here... Snooki: Ok! George quickly goes outside the house. George: (Clears throat) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! The whole entire neighbourhood wakes up. Citizen: What the?! What was that?! Hmmmm... maybe I was dreaming? Oh well... (He goes back to sleep) George: Fuck ouchy ouch fuckietty fuck!!! My fucking back!! Snooki: Maybe you should stop having a potty mouth. George: SHUT THE FUCK UP SNOOKI!! MY BACK IS CRUSHED!!! Snooki: Don't blame me... George: Ugh!! They go back inside the house and continue their search. George: Ok, now no more screw ups! We already broke a lamp and my back is hurt! Lets just get this through with... Snooki: Alright. They go around another corner to find the kitchen. George: Hmmm... Something smells good... George goes inside the kitchen. George: Hey Snooki. I think it may be a good time for you to come now! I think we may have found something! Snooki: Ok George! Snooki comes into the kitchen. Snooki: It smells like freshness in here! George: I know right? They find a fridge. George: This thing looks like something I have never seen before in my life... Snooki: Lets open it! George: NO! We could cause another accident! Snooki: Are you that skeptical? George: FUCK YOU!! (Opens the fridge in anger) Snooki: Oh... OH MY GOD! It's Heaven!!! George: I can put all of this stuff in my mouth right now!! It shows food all over the fridge. Snooki: I can't wait to eat this stuff! It cuts to the mouse hole. The Mouse comes out. Mouse: (Humming) I can't wait for a midnight snack! I haven't eaten in 2 hours! George: Well, Snooki. Lets eat! Mouse: What th--- who are those guys?! Snooki is about to take a chicken in his mouth. Mouse: Hey! Snooki stops. George: Who is this tiny little guy? Mouse: Oh me? I come here all the time! Snooki: Really? What does the food taste like? Mouse: Mint, salty, juiceful, amazing, etc. Snooki: Oh boy! I can't wait to stuff it in my mouth!! Mouse: Uh uh uh... it is my food. You don't belong here. Please leave, I need to get my daily midnight snack. George: Why you dirty little... The Mouse goes into the fridge. George suddenly grabs him. George: Now listen buster... we came here all the way from west to eat! We have been starving for 5-7 hours! Mouse: So what? It is not my problem... George: YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE SON OF A--- (Throws the mouse on the table only for him to knock over a lot of material) Mario then wakes up again. Mario: WHAT THE?! Ok! That was not a dream! I am going to go check what is going on! It cuts back to the kitchen. George: Come on Snooki! Lets eat! They are seen eating up the food rapidly. Mouse: Owwwww... why all the dirty double crossing--- Mario: Hey! What is going on? What happened to the kitchen?! Mouse: Uh oh... (runs quickly to his mouse hole and hides there) George and Snooki are seen eating up the whole entire food. George: Hmmmmm... (Thinks about all of the flashbacks with bad memories with Snooki) Why you... (Grabs a pan and hits Snooki over the head knocking him out) Mario then comes in to see the ruckus. Mario: WHAT THE HELL?! George: Uh oh... Mario: AHHHHHH!! A FOX!!! (Runs upstairs and goes on his cell phone) Brooklyn T. Guy: Wild animals service. You have any problems? Mario: Yes!! There is a wild fox and a sleeping weasel in my kitchen eating up my food!! Come quickly!! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok sir. I will be there in 5-7 minutes! Mario: Ok! (Hangs up) 5-7 minutes later... A doorbell ring is heard. Mario: That must be him! Mario opens the door. Brooklyn T. Guy: You called? Mario: Thank God you are here! Come quickly! There is a fox and weasel in my kitchen! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok! It cuts to the kitchen. Mario: There they are! Brooklyn T. Guy: HOLY CHRIST!! (Pulls out a gun) Freeze you wild dog! George: Oh no... Snooki wakes up. Snooki: Wh-- What happened... AHHH! A GUN!!! KEEP IT AWAY!! Mario: They can talk?! Brooklyn T. Guy: I think they could be furries... Mario: What?! Brooklyn T. Guy: You know, humans dressed as animals? Mario: I don't think that is possible. Brooklyn T. Guy: It could be! Stop right now! George: We gotta get out of here... Snooki: Yeah... The run away but Brooklyn T. Guy starts shooting at them. George: RUUNNNNNN!!! They start running away and Brooklyn T. Guy is seen shooting at them. The whole entire neighbourhood then wakes up. Brooklyn T. Guy: Get back here you! Snooki is then shot on his leg. Snooki: OHHHHHH!!! HELLLLP! OUCH!! George: Damnit! (Grabs Snooki with his teeth by the back) They both run safely outside of the house and never come back. Brooklyn T. Guy: Dang it! We lost them! Mario: Well is that a good thing? Brooklyn T. Guy: Maybe, but they could come back! They can also have rabies! Mario: But what about the furry thing? Brooklyn T. Guy: They acted like real animals... Mario: I hope it was just a prank played by furries... The next morning... Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! A man's house was just attacked yesterday by a fox and a weasel. Nobody was injured in the incident but Brooklyn T. Guy shot the weasel on the leg. It is unknown if these creatures will come back... Brooklyn T. Guy. Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah uh. I was working as a wild animal controller for the night and I got a call about a disturbance about a fox and weasel breaking in. Brooklyn T. Guy is seen on TV telling the story as it slowly moves to the left and shows the mouse eating cheese. Mouse: Heh heh heh! Those guys are such silly beings! They didn't know a mouse was involved! He continues laughing as it irises out on him. -------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Entertainment Story -------------------- Trivia * This marks the first appearance of George and Snooki. It is unknown if they will appear again. * This is one of the few MarioFan2009 shorts to not use the "That's All Folks!" title card but instead use a "THE END" title card instead. * This marks the sixth appearance of the mouse. * This is one of the rare shorts that the mouse is not caught in the act of taking food. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Mario Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:George Episodes Category:Snooki Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes